User blog:Ezekielfan22/Sofia Peña (Fairly Legal)
Sofia Peña aka Claudia Evans (Christina Vidal) is a villainess (redeemed and remorseful) from "Coming Home", episode 1.07 of Fairly Legal (airdate March 3, 2011). She was a member of the US military, having enlisted after graduating high school and served two tours of duty in Afghanistan. Sofia's backstory revealed that she was born in Honduras, and was brought into the United States illegally by her parents as a child; something Sofia didn't learn until years later. After high school, in order to enlist in the military, Sofia resorted to identity theft and bought a social security number of a woman named Claudia Evans. After the end of her Afghanistan tours, Sofia continued to use Claudia Evans' identity to get a credit card, needing one in order to get a home among other things. While Sofia had been led to believe the real Claudia Evans was deceased, the episode's events had Sofia enlisting the help of mediator Kate Reed after she learned that Claudia was not only alive, but was now dealing with massive credit card debt due to Sofia's actions. Accompanying Sofia was Tim Hemmond, the son of Reed & Reed client William Hemmond who had served with Sofia in Afghanistan and grown close to her as a result. During her initial meeting with Kate, Sofia confessed to stealing Claudia's identity to enlist and make a life for herself, expressing remorse for her actions hurting Claudia and asking for Kate to help her resolve the financial problems she'd created while avoiding being discovered by Immigration. Kate agreed to help Sofia, though their attempt to make a deal with Claudia Evans failed when Claudia (scorned that Sofia's identity theft had resulted in her being rejected for a house loan) retaliated against her by reporting her to Immigration. Sofia was later served a notice from Homeland Security that they planned to have her deported back to Honduras, and was even placed under arrest when she came with Kate to set up a court date. After convincing Paul Hainsley (the prosecuting attorney in charge of Sofia's case) to expedite Sofia's case, Sofia was put on trial, with Lauren Reed (Kate's stepmother) helping Kate with Sofia's defense. Tim also took the stand to reveal how Sofia had saved him when they ran over an IED bomb in Afghanistan, later letting Tim take the credit and receive a medal due to knowing the attention could result in her immigration status being exposed. After Tim gave Sofia the medal and Sofia professed to Judge Smolett her sincere regret for her actions, the judge dismissed the removal proceedings against Sofia and gave her a deal allowing her to apply for citizenship once she was able to repay Claudia Evans. Trivia *Despite her redemption, Sofia Peña is the first villainess of Fairly Legal. *Christina Vidal also appeared on Sabrina, the Teenage Witch as the evil Fate Paris and on Monk as greedy villainess Winona. Category:Blog posts Category:2010s Category:Bondage Used On Villainess Category:Brunette Category:Deceiver Category:Freudian Excuse Category:Hero's Friend Category:Hero's Lover Category:Live Action Villainess Category:Military Officer Category:Not So Bad After All Category:Redeemed Category:Remorseful Category:Thief